fafffandomcom-20200214-history
Desmond Widmore
Desmond Widmore is a wide receiver for the New York Titans. Known for the "Mew Day" rapport created during his rookie year with fellow wide receiver Justice Matari, the two young felines helped the Titans reach the playoffs and ultimately winning FurBowl II. Biography Desmond's story starts nearly 15 years before he was born, with his dad Calvin Widmore. Calvin Widmore one of the last of a legion of smooth-talking, quick thinking, mostly nonviolent criminals traveled America taking people's money. The snowcat would head from town to town selling tricks and setting traps for the local townsfolk. His work continued into the 90's, but with the advent of technology and the rise of the modern-day supply chain, society as a whole began to get wise to his world, and would often run him out of town before he could even find a mark. Growing increasingly desperate with age and rejection, Calvin set his eyes on stunning Sonia Johnson, the governor's lovely feline daughter. A well-tailored suit and with a killer smile, it didn't take much for him to woo the girl. His natural charisma and wit swept her right off her paws. However, daddy wasn't a fan. Upon learning of his daughter's unexpected pregnancy, he offered the young lad a sizable sum to leave town and never return. Calvin didn't even say good-bye. He left for the hills heading west. Desmond was born on September 29, 1994 in Atlanta, Georgia and from the very outset, the cat had a hard time fitting in. He was too much like his father, always trying to make a deals and barter with his fellow classmates. Things finally went too far when he was caught running a local candy smuggling ring from his middle school's recess. Desmond's grandfather saw too much of Calvin in the boy, and knowing that this kit would be representing his name (and re-election promise) for years to come, took action. Military school was too politically incorrect these days and getting -this- boy into private school would likely cost him a new wing. But there was sports, and this was the south. Desmond was practically chained to a football for most of his formative years, providing his grandson top tier mentorship (often as a gifts from those wanting to court granddad's favor) and training. Desmond went on to become an all-state multi-position athlete for Atlanta Public's football team, playing time at QB, CB and perhaps best of all, WR. While highly touted and a likely college standout, Desmond's lack of height for a receiver (5'10 160 lbs.) was a problem and a concern for many college level scouts. It took an 'unnatural' growth spurt in his senior year to put him over the top and land him on the cover of Atlanta Journal-Constitution. There were rumors that Des at one point failed a drug test, but those rumors were quickly retracted, (and as were a significant portion of the districts review board funding.) Desmond decided attended college at Silverthorn College 1 year after Aspen Redfield set records as a freshman in running and passing, thinking all he needed was a QB who could throw remotely accurate to put him on a path to success. The two were deadly pair together, combining for year after year of success and bowl games. And when Aspen went mum after his brother's Dylan's goring of a wolf in the FBA, Desmond went on the offensive. Taking to the mic and conducting every interview he could. His rants are still found on ewe-tube and even made FSPN's top 10. Highlighted as over the top self-promoter and trash talker, Desmond took every opportunity to pump himself up and talk down the other team. On the field, he was relentless. Known for talking so much crap that opposite CBs would try to hype up the home field crowd to try to drown the cat's tongue out. And if Des' sandpaper tongue didn't get you, his speed would. At 6'5, 230 pounds and with moves like a Jaguar, Desmond would torch you if you left him in single man coverage. With Aspen at the helm, Silverthorn put in a complex receiving package and the duo set a league record for third down conversation %. Though man felt that the deer was a huge crutch for the Snow Leopard- proving him with far too accurate throws, and reducing his numbers with Aspen's insane running game. While that efficiency dropped when the deer left for the UFFL draft in 2014, Desmond flying solo let him stretch defenders with a new QB and a designed long bomb. Netting him a school record of 25 touchdowns in 13 games and 1,216 yards on the year. He also set a team record for penalty yards off touchdown celebrations and taunting, and. unofficially, most pass interference yards drawn on defenders. In 2015, Desmond posted to twitter he was joining the UFFL. So roll out the red carpet and get that selfie stick ready, Get ready for the Me-ow generation to get you by. Scouting notes: Desmond is a walking mismatch playing out of the slot, he's too fast and is simply too agile for most linebackers to defend. He was moved to the outside for his final year at Sliverthorn, and too often he went long for the big play. He'll be able to torch most college CBs but we'll see if he can keep that up in the UFFL. Desmond's hands engulf the football. Seriously, he has some of the biggest hand paws I’ve ever seen. Most of the time, he uses his mitts to snatch the ball from the air, and he almost looks like he’s holding a Nerf football in his gloves. You have to adore the size/speed/length of this player. Long cat is loooooooong. He has all of the physical tools you would want in a wide receiver prospect. 6-5, 230`, even if he checks in at 6-3, 220, that’s pretty solid. Really good speed. He didn’t run many complicated routes on the video we saw, but he certainly has speed and quickness. Looking back to some of his film with Aspen and you can see he can make people miss in a variety of ways. A 4.39 40 time puts him in one of the fastest in the league Not a very active participant as a blocker from what I could see. Plus he shys a little away from a big hit. He needs to learn to drag his feet on corner routes as too many times he makes an insane reception but those feet can’t drag in-bounds. He really needs to shut up sometimes. The cat will talk your ear off about how great he is and how you're about to get burned. Even down or when he's having a bad day, he's going to keep talking and talking… He's a marketing dream with those touchdown celebrations. The time where he scored a game winner against Furry State University and ripped off his jersey 'Pulling a hulk' is the stuff of legend. He's also REALLY good at convincing refs to give him a PI call. A natural con-cat Overall: Its one thing to have athleticism and physical superiority in the UFFL. But if he starts to put it all together, the feline is going to be a beast in the UFFL. He’s got some serious growing up to do and Desmond has got a chance to be a top 10 selection, and I wouldn't be surprised if the Ponies aim for a reunion. Throws: Right Interview Receivers have to have good hands/paws/etc. to play in the UFFL. What does your player do to improve their catch ability? 3 words. One Hand Catching. Coach literally tie 1 hand behind my back and throw me the ball and I need to go snag it. Do this about 50 times then switch hands. They aint pretty catches but boy I come down with that ball. Football players sign contracts with teams to get paid millions of dollars. When your player is signed to a team, are they going to care more about security (staying on a team longer) or money (earning the big $$$) in their contract offer? This is a JOB. We work to get paid. Now if I wanted a stable job, I'd go work 9-5 for 30 years and get a pension. 1% of 1% gets where I am now. And when you're as good as me you know you're going to get paid and I aint gonna be cheap. If you asked your receiver, "What do you do in your free time?" how would they respond? Man that's an interesting question aint it? Look between classes, practice, game film and all these 'public events' i keep going to, y'all don't give me a lot of time to get into trouble. I do play a lot of FCAA 2015 and man that game is fun..., I talk sooo much crap on there. That's half the fun you know? I aint talking about mom jokes now I got respect for woman and all dat. Just little things that get under their fur over and over again. Oh man the team HATES it when I start calling them out over the stupid plays they call. haha. Oh man, there's this one play, trips corners that EVERY TIME I get. 100% unstoppable 1st down every time. Then there is this running play that makes their LB fall down and not get that's sooo much fun. And don't tell anyone? there's this glitch that in the last 2 minutes of the game where you can get the other guy to lag out and it shows up as a quit win for you. I HATE using it but man, that undefeated streak has to stand. I mean, its not like i'm going to lose or anything. Oh excuse me, free time. Yeah I don't do a lot. I'm all for the game. What is your player doing in the off-season to improve their chances of being drafted higher? Work out with Aspen is point 1. Man has the cheatcodes to making in this league. RotY and MVP in his first try? Man I wanna be drinking his juice ya dig? Speed and agility. I'm quick but there are a few just a tad quicker. We're fixing that ASAP. oh and smoozing. I mean. I'm good. I know I'm good i'm better then good I'm down right GREAT. But while everyone else is working on lifting this up and putting them down, I'm going to be actually talking to the GMs that make the decision and letting THEM know I'm the best there is, the best there was and the best you're ever gonna damn see! Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: -- Category:Felines Category:Leopard Category:Wide Receivers Category:New York